Bauds
Bauds is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean. He is currently captain of the crew Scupper Me Booty and king of the flag Rodger Me Hearty. He is rarely seen on any other ocean. He is currently highly active in this role on Midnight and on the forums. Accomplishments * Achieved the 'Ultimate Pirate;' trophy on 10th September, 2011 * Has achieved Sixteen ultimate trophies * Has achieved number one sailor, carpenter, shipwright, alchemist, rigger, forager and duty navigator * Won a blue/tan parrot for bilging on his alt Peteypirate in Familiar Frenzy, 28th February 2010 * Won an orange monkey for carpentry on his alt Peteypirate in a competition, 12th November 2010 * Won a tan monkey on his alt Peteypirate as overall winner in McPuzzles competition, all duty puzzles event, 26th April 2011 * Won a tan monkey on his alt Peteypirate as overall winner in Gunnaging competition, gunning and foraging puzzles, 6th June 2011 * Won a tan/brown parrot on his alt Peteypirate as overall winner in a competion, sailing and rigging, 7th June 2011 * Won a tan octopus in the White Knuckle rumble tournament (boxing), 27th June 2011 * Won a pink octopus on his alt Peteypirate as overall winner in the 'Smuggler, Run!' competition (gunning, navigating, foraging and shipwrightery) on 26th August 2011 * Won a blue/tan parrot for weaving on his alt Peteypirate in 'Spinning the Blues' competition on 22nd September 2011 * Won a tan monkey for Carpentry on his alt Peteypirate in 'It's as Easy as...' on 22nd September 2011 * Won a grey/tan parrot for Shipwrighting and Rigging on his alt Peteypirate in 'Played to Grey competition on 28th September 2011 * Won an orange monkey as overall prize for duty navigation, sailing and blacksmithing on his alt Peteypirate in the competition 'My Precious' on 21st October 2011 * Received a tan octopus as a subscription prize * Won a Cleaver egg for his teams' sportsmanship in the battle navigation OCL 2009 * Won a Galene egg for a competition or something * Won a Hera egg in a competition, 'High and Dry' (carpentry, bilging and sailing), for highest overall incredible, 27th August 2011 * Has memmed the ocean * Best pillage booty - 8 battles on a sloop, 205k voyage total * Owns Red Hot Poker iron monger shoppe on Hephaestus * Owns 2 distilling stalls and manages a few others all as Peteypirate * Captain of the crew Scupper Me Booty * King of the flag Rodger Me Hearty Biography Bauds washed up on Midnight around October 2007 after encouragement from real life friend Revelloscum. Over time he has developed a love for almost all puzzles (a few he hasn't really tried yet) and has done his best to excel in them. After Revelloscum lost interest in the game for a while Bauds took over as captain of Scupper Me Booty and king of Rodger Me Hearty, positions he has held since, working towards achieving flag goals including blockading islands as well as personal goals such as more ultimate trophies and more number one trophies. Bauds is also a keen forum poster who does his best to contribute to game design, help players when he can and contribute to parley discussion.